thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventures: Season 2
The second season of Sodor Adventures started airing on BBC on March 10th, 2014. It will hopefully finish by June 20th, 2014. Episodes #Runaway Coaches - Annie and Clarabel turn out to have a high-speed adventure. #Frozen Points - 'Arry and Bert have a fall out after crashing into each other at some frozen points. #The Early Whirlybird - Harold takes over Percy's morning mail duties, but causes confusion and delay. #Coach Brakes - Peter Sam has some trouble with coach brakes while taking cameramen. #Max, Monty and the Bull - Max and Monty have some problems with Farmer McColl's bull. #Fergus the Generator - Fergus has to be a generator for the Peel Godred line, but he isn't so keen. #Quack! - Duck gets teased by the big engines after he meets one at Tidmouth Bridge. #Sea Stories - Murdoch begins to get annoyed by Salty's stories. #Stanley and the Flood - A flood occurs, and Stanley has to save the people of Great Waterton. #Forest Fire - Henry's Forest catches on fire. #Rheneas and the Dinosaur - Mrs. Billington finds a dinosaur skeleton, and Rheneas delivers the dinosaur skeleton with Duncan. #Molly and the Mountain Engines - Molly gets permission to deliver coal for the Culdee Fell Railway and meets Culdee. The Mountain Engines help Molly with her problem with Daisy. #Mountain Danger - Wilfred helps save Patrick after he breaks down. #The Peel Godred Branch Line - The original Peel Godred engines get sold and the Fat Controller needs a plan. #Miniature Engines - Oliver plays a joke on the other engines. #Mike and James - Mike and James develop a rivalry. #Gordon and the Sharp Bend - Gordon goes too fast on Knapford Bend. #Hiro and the Express - Hiro comes to pull Gordon's express. #Dave's Scary Tale - Dave reveals a secret to the other engines. #The Loch Ness Monster - Donald and Douglas wonder if the legend of the Loch Ness Monster is true. #A Happy Day for Alfie - Alfie has a day of bad luck, but maybe a visitor can fix it.. #Be On Your Guard! - Bill and Ben save the China Clay Works from some thieves. #Paul and Rusty - Rusty shows a new Diesel around the railway. #Independence - Rosie finally realizes that she doesn't have to copy Thomas to be a Really Useful Engine. #Diesel Day - Thomas and the other engines are surprised to find "Diesel Day" on Sodor. #Bluebells Forever - Stepney returns after a long absence on the Bluebell Railway. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Stepney *'Arry and Bert *Splatter and Dodge *Salty *Harvey *Murdoch *Arthur *Fergus *Molly *Rosie *Whiff *Billy *Stanley *Hiro *Charlie *Scruff *Den *Dart *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Paxton *Stafford *Winston *Porter *The Original Electric Engines *Dave *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Freddie *Mike *Rex *Bert *Jock *Culdee *Ernest *Eric *Alaric *Wilfred *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Harold *Bulgy *Cranky *Butch *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Patrick *Buster *Rocky *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Cora *Catherine *Nicholas *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *Farmer McColl *Mrs. Billington *Hank (does not speak) *Shane Doolney (does not speak) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (does not speak) *Dennis (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *Spencer (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Paul *Jacob Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Seasons